


"I Barely Had Time Before..."

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, Consensual Sex, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times when Cullen and the Inquisitor barely had time (his words!) to enjoy each other more thoroughly and one time they finally do :)</p><p>Written for Dragon Age Kink Meme Prompt:</p><p>"Cullen and the Inquisitor are busy people and don't get to spend much alone time together. That means they have to, uh, fulfill their needs wherever/whenever they can. Skyhold tavern, against a tree out in the Hinterlands, against a wall near the stables...I don't care -- just give me hot, fast sexing action!"</p><p>5 and 1 structure - each in a new chapter.</p><p>NOW COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Any kudos/comments/suggestions very welcome.

“Cullen, do you need to ask?”  
“I suppose not, I…” his words faltered at the disturbance of glass shattering to the floor.

The restraint of months of waiting and yearning bubbled over, his hands moving before he’d had a chance to consider his actions, sweeping the rest of the desk’s contents to the floor.  
Although passionate, the moment was also surprisingly tender as his shaking hands pulled across her back, laying her down before him. She grinned, using her own eager fingers to cup his face and draw him down for a devouring kiss. A moan escaping her lips as his weight began to settle on her.

“Sorry, is this too much?” He asked breathily.

“Not at all.” He pressed his lips back to hers, crushing the air out of her lungs. She winced a little as sharp edges of metal embedded themselves. He stopped for a moment, smiling apologetically and readjusting their position. “Maybe, just the armour?” She said, trying to sit up a little.

“Oh, right, of course.” Laughingly he began to tear at buckles on his breast plate, her hands going to work on his bracers, gauntlets and greaves. She nestled into the space between his legs, enjoying the rub of their bodies so close together at last. Once the offending articles had clattered to the floor, his bare hands closed around her face, kissing her fully one again. Without the disturbing clanking of armour, their satisfied groans and whimpers filled the air, delighting their senses further still. 

He began to work his way over the buttons of her tunic, but her hands clasped his. He looked at her, brow furrowed for a moment in concern.

“We don’t have time.” She whispered.

“What?”

“Guard rotation in fifteen minutes, you should remember you wrote the schedule!” He groaned, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Perhaps we should stop?” His voice was not in the least bit convincing and if there was anything in all of Thedas that she loved more than Cullen it was a challenge, he noticed her eyes sparkle at the urgency of their situation. 

He stood with her pinned on his desk, staring her down, assessing the situation, she gulped as she watched his wonderful, tactical mind make his judgement and yelped when he pounced.  
Their hands immediately shot to each other’s waistbands, momentarily tangling and creating a further barrier. If they could have stopped kissing for a moment to look to their actions it would have been quicker, but their tongues and lips were so enraptured they could not part other than to let out breathy little giggles and groans. 

Suddenly, their hands were inside each other’s breeches and they were panting, desperate for more contact. He cried out as his fingers slipped further down, finding her wet and waiting. Her own gasp at the hardness of her lover filled the space and for a moment their eyes were open again and locked. It was only a moment however before she grinned invitingly, lower lip bitten between her teeth and he shook his head in wonder at her. She nodded and eased herself higher onto the desk, legs parting and inelegantly assisting Cullen with the removal of her trousers altogether. 

She didn’t give him any time to drink in the sight or to mutter any further compliments but pulled him to her roughly by his scruff of his collar immediately muffling his surprise.

Her hands ran over the length of him making him suck in a breath, he took over her work and held himself ready. He pushed against her experimentally, shuddering at the heat of her before easing forward with a steady, hard push. Her legs twisted around him to pull him deeper. Once he’d fully entered her, they rocked for a moment kissing, feeling their bodies’ pulses quickening before her digging heels spurred him on to drive deeper. Pulling out and thrusting hard each time, the thought of finally having this woman threatened to overcome him and he attempted to slow, wanting to prolong the act. 

The Inquisitor whined, pulling and clawing at him, desperate for more.

“I can’t…I’m going to..” He tried to warn her between heavy pants.

“Good,” She crooned back “The guards, remember?” and with a roll of her hips he continued to pound into her flesh slapping in a filthily satisfying way.

With her fingers clinging onto his hips, he felt the inevitable waves inside him crest and break. His shout swallowed by her mouth as she rocked against him to completion.

When his senses gradually unhazed the sordidness of the situation occurred to him. His immediate reaction was to hold her, kiss her, reassure her but she obviously read his anguished expression and combatted it with a playful ruffle of his hair. 

“That was pretty great Commander and with a couple of minutes to spare. So professional.” 

She purred as she kissed him, drawing a laugh from him.

“Yes, well, I don’t think speed is usually something one praises in these situations.”

“It was perfect.” 

And she meant it.


	2. The Arbor Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, The Inquisitor catches her man while he is on duty - the night before the battle in the Arbor Wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments very welcome. Plus any suggestions for future scenes...:)

His eyelids were heavy, mind foggy but the adrenaline building for the forthcoming battle kept him alert. Eyes narrowed as they scoured the dark landscape around him, Cullen had happily taken the last few hours of sentry duty wanting his soldiers to be as rested as possible. He knew he could perform well enough with little rest but he wouldn’t demand the same of his men.

Abruptly his mind sharpened as a hand tugged at his, he spun to pin the intruder against the tree he’d been sheltering under and immediately found his grip softening as he recognised the glittering eyes and the throaty chuckle, the floral scent and delicious curves that were already pushing against him.

“What are you…?” He began automatically. There was no need to ask the question really, it was obvious why she’d found him. Yet they were so close to camp, he couldn’t believe she’d really risk it.

“Shhhh. I told Cassandra I was slipping out to relieve myself, she’ll get suspicious if I’m gone too long.” Then she kissed him hard, her tongue immediately searching for his. He followed orders beautifully and immediately returned her eager fumbling until they found that there were patches of flesh here and there that were contacting; the sensation of warmth and softness delightful in contrast to the sharp night.

“Do you know what I’d do to my men if I found them neglecting their duties like this?” He chuckled against her ear as her hands began to work the laces on his trousers with nimble determination.

“There’s got to be some perks that come with being Commander.” She licked at his neck as she spoke, making him growl, she put her hand over his mouth, all too aware of the closeness of some of the tents.

“Mmmm, I think there are definitely some perks.” He rubbed a hand greedily over her breasts, the taut lines of her stomach. Delighted to realise she was wearing a skirt.

“Besides, I wouldn’t call this neglecting your duties,” She stifled a gasp as he lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, her weight nothing in his strong grip “In fact, quite the opposite.” Her last word was more a soundless murmur as he’d found her wet and ready for him and drove inside her with little preparation.

She tugged on his hair, her whole body buzzing with want as he held her steady in his arms and continued to fuck her. Each time his hips drew back and flew forward hitting a perfect angle inside her, she bit down the need to cry out. The thrill of catching him like this was now creating a torturous restraint that was making her breath quicken and her skin tingle. 

Their mouths clamped together, a clumsy mess of teeth and tongue as they fought back noises, the intimacy making his head spin. He was briefly frustrated that yet again he’d failed to appreciate her whole body, her beautiful skin and was animalistically taking her as if she were nothing more than a…a…

“I love you.” He gasped against her neck, the words too small and obvious to contain the enormity of his feelings right now. The raw desire and devotion, the way the closeness of her made his body hum with delight. He wanted her to understand that he would lay down his body for her in her bed, on the battlefield wherever she needed it just because she was extraordinary and the way her body clasped around his felt like a miracle.

“Shh, I know.” She breathed back as their muscles contracted, pulling him down into the deep burning waves of pleasure. He briefly manoeuvred her so that he could massage against the nerves at the entrance of her core as he continued to move inside her.

He was delighted to see the little muscles and lines on her face contract and flicker as they both raced towards their climax, his joy in hers bringing him to new heights of pleasure as he flooded her.

Once their rocking slowed to stand still they appreciated a delicious moment of stillness, their close breaths whispering over each other’s faces, his hair slightly dishevelled and cheeks flushed. He kissed her softly, emphasising the truth of what he had spoken, and she returned it warmly.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s voice pierced their sanctuary.

“Shit.” The Inquisitor said, Cullen quickly helping to rearrange her skirts and letting her down carefully. They giggled to themselves, the childishness of almost getting caught relieving, for a moment, the seriousness of the battle they were about to face. He planted one last kiss on her cheek as she winked at him and headed back to camp. Maker, he would happily die for her that day; but he’d much rather live to enjoy her company for a little while longer.


	3. The Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen tries to make it back to his quarters unseen after an unsuccessful game of 'Wicked Grace'; the Inquisitor has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments/suggestions/kudos very gratefully received.

Cullen walked gingerly behind the wall of the tavern, he was suddenly grateful for all the time he’d spent inspecting the layout of Skyhold from the battlements. If he was careful, and if the guards stuck rigidly to their patrol orders he might just make it back to his office without anyone seeing him naked.

“Hello, Commander.”

Shit, he thought, he covered himself as best he could. He had big hands but, sadly, the rest of him was just as big. Then he heard a deep laugh and the embarrassment he felt in his skin flushed with another feeling altogether. It was becoming even more difficult to keep himself covered. He just had to hope she was alone.  
He finally spotted her sitting on the low wall behind the tavern, legs swinging playfully with what looked like his mantle slung over her shoulders.

“Don’t suppose you could give that back?” He asked, knowing it wouldn’t be quite that simple.

“Of course, but you’ll have to win it. You have no idea how hard I worked to win it from Josie, she had all sorts of plans for you but I convinced her otherwise.”

“Thank you?” Cullen said warily, simultaneously liking and not liking the implications of the information she’d revealed. She stood and strolled toward him, the mantle ruffling against her skin, immediately making him hard at the sight her small form draped with his clothes.

She continued walking until she was pressed close against him and brazenly reached down to fondle his cock. His body shuddered at the suddenness of the contact, his arms immediately encasing her against his muscly torso. 

“Should we…” Cullen began, tilting his head toward his quarters. She deliberately misconstrued the gesture, gripping harder and drawing her thumb over the head of his cock smearing the gathering moisture over him so that her hand began to pump more smoothly. 

“Oh we absolutely should, Commander.” She moaned against his ear. 

Her smile grew as she began to draw moans from him, until she had to quiet him with a kiss, she removed her hand momentarily before falling to her knees and taking the full length of him into her hot mouth without warning.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed at the shock of her scorching lips against his cold skin, the added sensation of her laughing along with the tickling softness of his mantle still around her neck threatened to overwhelm him and her supporting hands felt his knees begin to buckle.

Standing, chuckling he could see that she was working at her own laces beneath his coat. The sound of the leather muffled beneath his clothes was bizarrely intoxicating especially as she stood still staring at him as she worked, his own hands distractedly running over her shoulders and through her hair.

Leading him by the hand, he found himself sitting on the low wall behind the tavern, cold stone painful on his backside. His hands clutched into the warmth of the mantle and he laughed for a moment at the surreal mimickry of her usual gesture. Her body nestling between his legs as they kissed.

“You worked hard to win this from Josephine?” He whispered, pulling her against him to punctuate his words with a hard kiss. His hands slipping beneath the coat to grip at her hips, pulling her legs up around him.

“Mmm.” She hummed in assent, her hands gripping his shoulders as she began to rise in preparation, his hands held her fast and slid between their bodies delighting in the contrast – him, cold and rigid, her soft and warm and Maker, so wet.

“And now I’m going to work hard to win it back?” There was a hint of a question in his voice but a huskiness that spoke of a promise too. 

“Very perceptive.” She gasped as he pulled her down onto him, the thickness making her eyes clamp shut and her breath hiss from her body. It had been far too long since their last tryst and although she’d spent nights in her tent lingering over the details of his hands and tongue worshipping her for hours, right now she wanted nothing more than for him to fill her until she screamed. The hint of a scream rose in her throat and he immediately swallowed it with his tongue. 

They were gasping with the effort of maintaining some degree of discretion, their bodies’ frantic rhythm lacking any grace but satisfying their need to reconnect after all their time apart. His tongue was useless when he tried to use words to convey all the wonder and love and lust that he felt but he endeavoured to use it now to pour all those feelings into a deep, hard kiss.

He could hear her murmuring as she rolled her hips against him, desperate to feel friction as his cock buried into her over and over again. Their kiss broke for a moment, leaving them breathless and gazing at one another with silly grins at their brazen behaviour, his dark eyes grounding her as he sucked on two of his fingers before trailing them beneath the cloak to begin massaging her.

“Cull..” she began, twining her fingers into his hair before he shushed her, briefly indicating the battlements above them, guards patrolling not quite out of earshot. She giggled and bit her lip before continuing to grind against him in earnest. It was his turn to moan now as she forced herself harder onto his lap and she immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

The restraint seemed to spur him on further as he growled into her palm, his strong legs pistoning him into her over and over as a familiar and delicious heat began to flood his limbs. His fingers continued to work on her, as he began to feel her inner walls start to spasm, her breaths were hot against his neck, her hair stroking his face, her whole persona enveloping him as she shook around him. 

The tight clench of her muscles began to pull him into his own spiralling climax but before he could finish, she leapt off his lap and back to her knees. The instant her tongue wrapped around him, he flooded her mouth with his hot seed, unable to stop or warn her he simply clung to the fur mantle and rode out the waves.  
He exhaled loudly and opened his eyes to see her own dark pupils studying him as her lips slipped off his member and she swallowed. He was paralysed with the eroticism of the scene, jaw hanging slackly open as she shimmied back up to standing and began to pull her trousers back on. 

He was still sat gaping when she shook off the cloak and held it out to him.

“Well, if you don’t want it I suppose I could always keep it as a souvenir.” She smirked. That was enough to bring him back to his senses and he quickly grasped his cloak and her hands pulling her against him for a searing kiss. 

“Come with me.” He croaked, voice almost lost. She kissed him back, cradling his head before sighing.

“Not tonight, I have an early start.” She helped to pull the cloak around him as he stood. He knew better than to plead or argue, but it hurt his heart a little to always be watching her walk away after their encounters. She felt the tenderness in his smoothing hands, his light kisses on her cheek and added under her breath: “Soon.”

“It’ll have to be,” He chuckled “I’ve still got the rest of my armour to win back.” She grinned and patted his backside as he left to creep back to his tower, laughingly shaking her head as she saw him flitting between darkened corners. She’d have to teach him about being stealthy one of these days. Actually, there were a lot of things she’d like to teach him when they had the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I'm trying to create a sense of the growing attachment between these two. Hope it works along side all the silliness and smut.


	4. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and the Inquisitor spar and the Inquisitor demands a re-match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot cheekier/sexier than the last ones (I think)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Their breathing was heavy, chests rising beneath their tunics. Cullen’s face was contorted into a snarl, his curls loose over his sweat slicked brow as his eyes locked onto hers.

“Yield.” He barked. She met his glare and refused to move, a little huff of breath flared her nostrils and her own eyebrows lowered darkly. Her knife was wavering at his throat but she could feel the blunt edge of his sword digging at her ribs and knew that this was another draw.

She opened her mouth as if to argue back, wetting her lips involuntarily with her tongue as she did so and immediately perceived the change in his expression. It was just a flicker, pupils dilating and flush beginning to spread but it was enough for her to exploit his momentary distraction and spin away from where she was pinned to hold herself flush against his back the knife still dangerously close to his pulsing throat.

“What were you saying?” She teased, earning an appreciative whoop from the spectators. She had exploited his weakness and now he would exploit hers. He enjoyed the yelp of surprise as he pulled the restraining arm from his neck and toppled her over until she was pinned to the floor, him looming over her vulnerable body.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me. I said ‘yield’” He looked far too pleased with himself. If she was embarrassed by her loss, she didn’t show it. In fact, the corners of her mouth were pulling up into a salacious grin as she realised that their bodies were obscenely aligned and his face close enough for her to feel his hot breath quickening. He flushed red as a similar realisation obviously dawned on him. 

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sera’s heckled: “Get a room!” making Cullen jump up as if he’d been shot. He remembered his manners quickly enough, holding a hand out to pull the Inquisitor to standing.  
“I’m sorry if that was…” He began as he watched her dusting off, re-sheathing her blades.

“Not at all. I do get too cocky, you were smart to exploit that.” He nodded, accepting the compliment easily. He had a niggling feeling she’d let him win in the same way she let him win chess. Then, before she left the training ring, she came close to him and said in a wickedly innocent voice: “Just let me know when you’re ready for round two.” Before he could reply, she sauntered away from him, exaggerating the sway of her hips, heading toward the well near the stables to cool off.

As the bystanders began to leave, Cullen became aware of his temples pulsing and a maddening heat nestling in his abdomen. He stacked his sword and shield against the side of the training ring and didn’t let himself think too long about what he was about to do. Thinking would only stop him and the baser part of him didn’t want to stop.

A cool cloth pressed against her forehead did little to ease the burning need the Inquisitor felt skitter across her skin. She’d known when she’d stepped into that training ring that she was partly driven by the countless fantasies she’d had about him fucking her right there in the centre of the yard, in the space he dominated daily. It had almost worked and as her eyes closed, cold flannel mopping her brow, she relished running the sights and sounds of their contest over and over in her mind. 

“I’m ready.” A voice invaded her daydream, or rather enhanced it, as she also felt the pressure of her lovers hard form against her back. Without turning, she arched her back, urging her ass against him, chuckling as she heard him grunt his appreciation. 

There were soon hands around her torso guiding her back into a shadowy corner of the stables until she was leaning against one of the beams. Their bodies were already rolling against one another, and his stubble was grazing a familiar path over her neck and ear.

She reached a hand behind her to trace up his neck and tangle in his messy curls. For a moment he let her loving the feeling of her nails scraping her scalp, before he ran his own fingers over hers and pulled her little hand to his mouth. He kissed her glowing hand delicately, the tender motion at odds with the forcefulness of his thrusting body. He laced his fingers into hers and then stretched her arm up over her head, mirroring the motion with her other hand also.

He leant against her taut back and whispered into her ear: “Yield.” She whimpered and grew softer in his arms, implicitly giving him his victory as she pushed her ass urgently against him. He shifted briefly so that her hands were caught in one of his and, pressing kisses against the crook of her neck, began to use his free hand to unlace her trousers enough to roll them down her thighs. 

With her face against the hard beam, each sound and touch was heightened. The rough pads of his fingers drawing her trousers down brought goose bumps to her skin and made her whimper. When he withdrew his hand, he traced it over her torso, massaging her breast briefly before bringing his fingers to her mouth. She understood and began suckling on them as he released her wrists momentarily to undo his own breeches.  
Sometimes she felt that this was the moment when she felt most aroused, the anticipation, hearing him groan with excitement as he watched her, feeling herself grow wet and swollen for him. But then he began to press his velvety hard cock against her and she wanted nothing else but to be possessed by him. 

As he began to work his way into her, gentle but with a determined firmness, her unloosed hands fled back to him and ran over any part of him she could grasp. Delighting in the sharpness of his stubble, the thickness of his curls. His hands held her hips steady as his flesh finally fell flush against hers.

They both sighed for a moment at the completion. It had been too long; it was always too long. Every time they were together like this, they both felt themselves rapt with the stupidity of the decisions they took which let them be parted. 

Seemingly in silent agreement that they should waste no more time together, he pulled his hips away from hers and she steadied herself against the beam before he thrust sharply back into her. They were familiar now with suffocating the noises and praise they’d love to sing out for one another and instead let the space be filled with the indecent slapping of his hips snapping against hers, straw shuffling at their feet, the occasional whinny of one of the horses.

His hands left her hips and journeyed over her stomach, torso up to her breasts massaging through her tunic. He fanned his fingers over them pulling her body flush against his so that their motions became more of a steady grinding than distinct thrusts. She squirmed against him, letting her weight fall into his arms. I yield, she thought, and then “I yield.” She whispered. Yielding to everything he’d ever demand of her. 

Nuzzling at her ear, she could hear every breath every whispered curse as it fell from his lips. He was hammering harder into her now, his kisses and moans soothing the action. He was close, no, he’d been close before they’d even left the training ground, he was on a precipice now his Templar training providing a semblance of restraint as he determined to make her come before him.

Despite the thrill of him fucking her hard in their barely concealed corner of the stables, each time he filled her she was left with a frustrated burning feeling that he’d just missed something. Driven by instinct, she tore herself away from his wondrous hands and leaned forward until suddenly his next thrust hit something explosive in her core. She began to cry out and immediately stopped herself but Cullen felt the change in her response and drove harder and deeper to elicit the same strangled cry again and again until they were both shaking into an unexpected climax. 

Their legs collapsed almost immediately, and they found themselves sprawled amongst the hay gasping and sweating. As soon as they made eye contact they burst out laughing, hands rushing to each other’s mouths to suppress the sound. The laughs subsided and their faces closed to a warm kiss, tongues gently flicking at each other.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and sighed with contentment as he studied her. Each time she returned to him it felt like a new miracle and he’d never have enough of gazing at her.

“When do you leave?” The words were out before he could clutch them back. He hated the desperation that laced his tone. Her brow immediately furrowed.

“This afternoon. I packed last night so we’d have some time together today.” She tried to sound light but she gulped and flicked her eyes away, refusing to share her concern with him.

“I wish…” Before Cullen could finish his demand, they heard footsteps approaching. They pulled together their clothes in a fumbling panic, she almost stood but he shot an arm around her waist and pulled her flat to the ground with him partially hiding in the hay. He put a finger to her lip, a ridiculous gesture really and one that only served to provoke a laugh bubbling in her chest.

The intruder heard the sound and stopped: “Hello?” They questioned. Cullen looked to the Inquisitor quickly, kissed her and seemed to make a decision. Before she could wonder at his intentions he strode out of their hiding place.  
“Ah, Blackwall,” Cullen greeted their intruder. “Just inspecting the mounts for this afternoon’s mission.”

“Mounts eh?” Blackwall replied, arms crossed and expression inscrutable. The Inquisitor was sure he emphasised the word peculiarly.

“Right, well, everything seems to be in order. Good day.” Cullen left with as much dignity as he could muster. As he passed Cassandra at the training dummies, she did a double take.

“Cullen!”

“Yes.” 

“Is everything alright?” she moved to him, face clouded with concern.

“Erm, yes.” he said slowly, mystified by her question. She stepped closer still and reached her hand out, he flinched for a moment unsure as to her purpose, then her fingers were in his hair and she held in front of him several pieces of straw.

“Were you sleeping in the stables?”

“What? Oh, yes, sleeping,” She opened her mouth but he didn’t allow her to continue, “It won’t happen again Cassandra.” He turned and quickly fled.

In the stables, the Inquisitor, who’d witnessed the whole conversation shook silently with the effort to hold in her laughter. Blackwall had frustratingly remained in her way, carving at his workbench, and she was still assessing how she could leave. He solved the problem quickly:

“You can come out of there my lady.” She sheepishly stood, clearing her throat, as he continued “Especially if you need to go riding again today.”

He didn’t turn to see her scandalised expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more quickie to go before they finally manage to spend the full night together!


	5. The Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his Inquisitor enjoy one final moment together before she leaves to face down Corypheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 'quickie' chapter, inspired by the Cullen romance scene in the chapel
> 
> Please let me know what you think - kudos/comments always much appreciated.

“Whatever happens you will come back.” Their bodies were pressed tightly together, through the layers of armour and leather she could still feel his warmth.

“Is that an order, Commander?” she joked, her face nestling into his mantle.

“No, but as one of your advisors I strongly recommend it.” Each time he spoke she felt the thrill of his breath on her neck. The thrill trickled through her and she adjusted her body against his, shivering at the inappropriateness of her actions.

“If you say so.” She purred into his ear as he held her fast to him. Her tone clearly communicated the want that was flooding her body, as she felt his fingers fanning tightly across her back.

“Want to remind me what I’m fighting for?” She whispered to him, her hands snaking down to the growing bulge in his trousers. His eyes quickly scanned her face and she could see him struggling to reconcile his respect for the sanctity of the chapel with his burning desire to fulfil her wishes. 

“Unless you don’t think it’s appropriate?” Although she sounded demure her hands were anything but, and her hands seemed to win.

“Appropriate? For Andraste’s own herald? I think it would be very appropriate.” And with his resolve sounded she felt herself being swung back in one of his strong arms as the other hand slammed the door shut, cursing when he realised there was no lock.

“I suppose we’ll just have to be quick.” She said as she leant against the door.

“And quiet.” He rumbled, closing his mouth on her neck, immediately running his hands over her tunic, groping like a teenager forcing her head to fall back with a loud thud. He chuckled smoothing her throbbing head and shushing her with a soft kiss. Grasping at his backside to pull him closer, the Inquisitor ground her pelvis against him chasing the friction she craved.

He understood her urgent thrusts and dragged his palm down to undo her lacings, when she ran her hand to his belt buckle he stopped her, simply shaking his head and kissing her again to silence any objections. She moaned into the kiss, delighting in the contrasting grazes of his stubble and velvet of his tongue. His kissing compensated for the brief removal of his hands, she heard a clatter as his gloves fell to the floor and then suddenly they were back at work.

Her eyes flew open as she felt the rough bareness of his fingers against her sex. His fingertips lazily stroking at the soft curls there. The pattern of his digits becoming more rhythmic and firm as he responded to the little trembles and moans she released. 

With one hand firmly planted, he brought the other one to her mouth allowing her to run her tongue over the fingers briefly before also sliding it down her body and shifting her clothes still further down her thighs. 

Then she was lost to the sensation of both his hands flickering and massaging over her. Her eyes shuddered close so that her body could read more keenly the devotion he was writing over her. The fingers she’d suckled were rubbing across her wet folds as she tugged at the back of his neck laying careless kisses across his jaw and cheeks.

Swiftly she heard a clash of metal against stone as he fell to his knees, the tongue that had been flickering against hers now delved against her lower lips, drawing one long path across her opening. He used his hand to urge her legs to open further and began gliding the trail in longer strokes until he was licking her entire length, finishing each stroke with a flourish over her sensitive bud. He was a fast learner and soon all his attention was focused here, mouth sucking and licking in turn as one finger curled into her.

If she hadn’t been so conditioned to staying silent during their trysts she would be screaming by now, the restraint driving her body to writhe against him instead in rougher movements as she relished the feel of the stubble against her thighs. She wanted to feel the rawness of his motions after he’d finished, after she’d left Skyhold. She wanted to feel every mark of his when she ventured into battle so at least she could die with him imprinted on her.

The jolt of her impending danger made her heart race faster and she could feel herself opening further for him, all but riding his face. Her enthusiasm matched equally by his as he buried a second and then quickly a third finger deep inside her. The coarse digits circling and scissoring to find the nerves that would make her come undone. 

When her back arched against him, he grasped her hip tightly in one hand to hold her in place as the other hand still worked into her with punishing determination. The hot darting of his tongue soothing and maddening all at once. He alternated flat tongued strokes with delicate patterns scrawled with a fine point until she was humming and scratching at his scalp.

Experimentally, he pulled back his lips and nibbled at her clit, the resulting yelp encouraging him to increase the speed and force of his attentions until he felt her muscles contract around his fingers almost forcing them out, instead he drove them further inside curving them forward and pulsing against her as she shook over him. Then he held still and let her buck against him as her body thrummed with the pleasure she’d been blessed with; his tongue flat against her. It took every part of his restraint not to greedily lap up everything she had to offer, but instead let it flush around him. 

After the rocking had subsided and her eyelids opened she was struck by the golden glow of the candles illuminating his blonde dishevelled hair, her white knuckles still teasing the curls. She loosened her grip only to transfer it to his mantle, hauling him to his feet. 

Breathless laughs escaped her lips as she gaped at his red, swollen mouth grinning obscenely at her. She immediately moved to fumble at his belt once more, her caught her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth in a gentle kiss.

“I want to…” she whined, drawing a hoarse chuckle from Cullen before he kissed her again silencing her complaint.

“Shhhhh. We have to save something for your homecoming.” He lulled, tenderly redressing her.

“You have no idea the plans I have for you.” She smoothed down her tunic and brushed hair from her face, the heat in her beginning to mellow.

“Probably for the best; it would be most distracting.” He flashed her his, what was becoming a habitual, smirk as he smoothed down his mussed curls.   
Their appearances apparently satisfactorily reordered, she put her hand on the door latch to leave, and he placed his over hers drawing her in for a final soft kiss:

“For luck.” He whispered as the door swung open to reveal Dorian and Bull waiting with smug grins.

“Oh good, now we have the Maker’s blessing, shall we depart? I don’t think Corypheus would enjoy being stood up.” Dorian smirked.

“Don’t worry Cullen, we’ll take good care of her.” Bull nodded at the commander “Maybe not quite as much care as you but…”

“Come on.” The Inquisitor hurried Bull away with Cullen following closely behind. A cough behind him making him turn his head.

“Commander.” Dorian sauntered towards him with his hands behind his back, slightly shaking his head “Were these an offering to Andraste or did you simply forget them?” Dorian held out Cullen’s gloves, deliberately clasping them more tightly when the commander grabbed them. Instead of releasing them straight away, Dorian took the opportunity of Cullen’s face being drawn close to his to add in a filthy whisper: “I’m sure your prayers have been heard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming up, how will their relationship change now they finally have time together?


	6. The Inquisitor's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cullen and the Inquisitor finally find "a moment to breathe".  
> Some dialogue from the very end of the game in case you haven't finished playing and don't want any (very minor) spoilers.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic and have really appreciated all the kind words of support.
> 
> This chapter was definitely the most challenging as it had to contrast with the previous 5 while trying to maintain the same relationship and tone. I'm not entirely convinced I managed it but hope it at least gives a sense of completion.
> 
> Any comments/kudos very, very welcome.

“Am I imagining it or do we have a moment to breathe?” Cullen had waited patiently as she’d made her way through hordes of admirers; he’d waited patiently through lengthy speeches; and waited patiently when some visiting Orlesians had cornered him to discuss dowries. As soon as his Inquisitor moved to speak to him, his face became animated and one of his hands lifted to gently touch her arm, aware still of the public display she provided.

“More than a moment.” She leant against him knowing that, despite his armour, he would feel the weight of her breasts against him “And, I hope, for more than simply breathing.”

“I think you’re right.” His lowered tone sending a quick jolt to her groin. If there weren’t so many guests around them, she knew his hand would be down her trousers by now. They were used to going from idle talk to fast rutting in an instant. As it was his hands fidgeted, unable to find a suitable occupation and he took a deep breath in: “I should let you mingle, I’m sure others desire your attention as much as I may want you to myself.” His words full of promise.

**************************************  
“You managed to slip away. I thought I may claim more of your attention after all.” That voice, it resonated deep within her before she turned to stare down its owner:

“Something on your mind?” She teased.

“Everything.” He didn’t disappoint.

She leant against the door, inviting him to follow. Of course, it was no real invite, he’d been practically stalking her all evening and the way the veins pulsed at his throat she knew well what lay ahead as he followed her out of the hall.

Immediately, she found herself slammed against the door, her legs instinctively beginning to creep around his waist, his hips grinding against hers. They knew by now how well they fitted together and how to satisfy each other. As her hands began to slide along his belt he moaned before squeezing her thighs and gently unhooking them, lowering her back to the ground.

“What’s up here?” He cocked his head in the direction of her bedroom with a devious grin. Though frustrated at being interrupted, she understood that perhaps it was time she invited him into her quarters. She took his hand, lacing her fingers into the warm leather and began to walk, then run up the stairs. 

A gentle tug made her slow her movements more than once, each time he rewarded her patience with a chaste kiss or a murmured promise of what lay ahead. The pace making her appreciate just how wonderful it felt to have this man walk at her side as he had been throughout all of their struggles.

By the time they arrived at the door of her bedchamber, she almost felt nervous about their worlds completely colliding. Although she craved him, she had needed this sanctuary…although now, now thanks to her, there should be no more fear or hiding.

Once they were inside, she turned to him and was grateful to see his smile falter a little also. His arms found their natural home on her waist and they shared the first of many kisses as equals, no longer necessarily bound by their titles. Their lips trembled together, their teeth clashing a little, their touches losing some of their usual fluidity, the bitter tang of wine still on their tongues from the many toasts.

When they parted, she saw a bemused look flash over his face.

“What?” She asked.

“Your eyes, they’re green.”

“You’ve never noticed?” She sounded shocked.

“Of course, but they’re really, really green. The centre is darker, more emerald than the rest. It’s umm…” He shook his head, immediately feeling utterly ridiculous. She stroked his cheek prompting the end of the sentence “enchanting.”

Eventually, curiosity overtook Cullen and his gaze left her face to scan the room for clues about his beloved. 

The bed itself made a dramatic impression, his eyes wide at the ornateness, little wonder she’d declined the offer to stay in his quarters after that first night.

“Have you been embezzling funds this entire time?” He mocked, she didn’t answer, simply shrugged enjoying his childish wonder.

She let his body drift from hers as he paced the room, admiring paintings and the odd artefacts she’d lugged home from her travels, a cheese wheel fashioned into a shield made him laugh but again she offered no explanation.

As he handled runes, dried flowers, crumpled letters and dog eared trashy novels he felt his mind crowd with new insights. He brushed his fingertips against some fresh blooms stood on her nightstand in a plain vase:

“Should I be jealous?” He half-joked.

“You should be…schooled. Gifts are not unwelcome, especially for someone who’s just saved Thedas.”

“Noted.” He nodded, quickly distracted by a small carved figure by his foot. Noticing her blush when he stooped to lift it, he held it in his fingers noting the familiarity before a laugh shot from him:

“So this is where it went!” He tutted at her, closing in on her once again. “Do you know what a disadvantage I have been at? Without a complete set Dorian has trounced me every time. Why would you take a chess piece?”

She looked a little embarrassed as she took it from him and rubbed it affectionately in her fingers.

“Do you know after our first game, this was as close as I thought I may ever get to you? You’re very difficult to read sometimes.” She held the piece up and tapped it against her lips, her eyes holding his gaze. “You couldn’t decide where to move next and you just held this in your fingers, rolling it over and over. Then you touched it to your lip like this before playing on.” She demonstrated “And that’s when I knew.”

“Knew…?” Of course he understood, he’d not been able to stand up after their game together, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Knew that I was in trouble. Knew that I wanted to be touched in the same way. Knew that I’d just have to taste your mouth and that scar before I died.” Her finger grazed along his lips and scar as she spoke, his head turning into her palm “And seeing as my death seemed imminent I couldn’t really wait for very long.”

“I’m glad.” He whispered kissing the hand that still held his face.

“Glad that you drove me to distraction?” She nudged him, a playful reprimand.

“Glad that for every night I lay awake thinking of you, you were here thinking of me.”

“Mmm, I wonder if our thoughts were the same.” 

“That depends. Did you think about inviting me up here?” His eyes bore into hers as he swiftly removed his gloves and laid them on the table. She swallowed, she loved it when she felt his bare hands, with all their roughness, play with her.

“Of course.”

“And, about me slowly undoing all these fastenings?” His hands making their joint fantasy a reality. She nodded. His hands pushed the jacket to the floor and he simply stroked his fingers up her bare arms until they rubbed at her collarbone. 

Her own fingers mimicked his and slowly (Maker, how hard it was for her to control her need to see him naked) shrugged his mantle from his shoulders.

“I’ve also thought at length about what may be beneath all that armour.” She began to tug firmly at his buckles as he laughed:

“You wouldn’t have to use much imagination: Wicked Grace?” She returned his laugh, remembering with fondness how the sight of his blushing naked body had compelled her to ride him behind the tavern wall.

“It was very dark though.” She pouted as metal clattered to the floor. For a moment they both froze, conditioned to enjoy each other discretely.

The moment they realised they were truly alone and with a whole lifetime stretching ahead of them, the relief drove them into each other’s arms yet again. This time their lips lapped together, tongues gliding with ease, breathless moans building in volume as their hands continued to undress the other. They had to break away briefly to remove boots and work on tight buckles, each time their giggles and stolen kisses masked the awkwardness until they stood crushed together completely naked.

Strangely, without his armour Cullen seemed to dwarf the Inquisitor even more than usual, her soft milky flesh enveloped in his arms. Their fingers stroked over contrasting textures of hard muscles and soft scars, surprised and delighted at the differences and similarities between them.

Once again, the Inquisitor raised herself on tiptoes before snaking one leg around his hips desperate to feel the tender friction of her groin against his. He lifted her with ease and carried her to the ridiculous bed, throwing her down with a squeal.

If she thought his eyes were attractive before they looked positively divine with his pupils blown wide with lust and his focus roving over her body. She felt her mouth water as she returned the stare, feeling indecent as her eyes traced down the soft hair on his chest to the tapering line as it met his groin and then…Oh Maker. Although she’d felt him pound into her in all manner of positions, held him in her hands and almost choked on the length of him nothing could prepare her for the unencumbered sight of his thick, swollen cock jutting from his body, moist with want.

She gulped as she thought about how she was ever going to contain her excitement long enough to enjoy feeling it inside her and taste him on her lips.

Cullen apparently misread her expression as he paused while lowering his body to hers:

“What’s wrong?” His voice rough but his hands soothing.

“Nothing. It’s just…different, actually lying down.” She raised an eyebrow in surprise at her own revelation. It was different, she felt strangely inexperienced.

“I hope you’re not disappointed.” He kissed at her neck, stubble making her moan.

“Do I look disappointed?” Her head lolled back so that her throat was exposed to his nibbling teeth.

“You look fucking incredible.” He breathed with delight, it was the truth and he wanted her to know it.

“What a filthy mouth you have.” She rolled her hips against his, immediately feeling his cock twitch against her thigh.

“I’ve had to bite my tongue far too many times.” He demonstrated just how freely he wished to use his tongue now by running it straight down her throat and between her breasts, his hands cupping them and squeezing them together as he continued to lick and nibble at her pebbling flesh. She moaned a little and ran her fingers through his curls. She loved scratching and tugging at his hair, guiding him with rough pulls. It gave her immense satisfaction to see how quickly the carefully poised commander became a dishevelled mess under her touch.  
His head battled against her hands, clearly determined to carve his own path and she frowned a little as his kisses dragging erratically over her décolletage. She bit her lip when she realised he was marking each scar, each freckle before returning to worship each breast nibbling experimentally before sucking, hollowing his cheeks. 

Being the focus of such attention made the Inquisitor feel restless, and she began to claw at his back attempting to pull him further up her body, he paused briefly and blew on her wet nipple before looking her in the eye, whispering:

“What’s the rush?” 

She merely whimpered and dropped her head back into the pillows.

“Isn’t this what you lay here thinking about it?” He dug his fingers into her thighs, their whole bodies pressing together, so close, closer than they’d ever been.

“When I lay here thinking about you, you were usually a lot more impatient.” She blushingly turned her head into the pillow, not wanting to look him in the eye as she recalled plunging her fingers inside herself imagining Cullen hastily fucking her. Although she was having to retrain her mind and body she had to admit it felt pretty good to simply relax into his tender ministrations.

“I can be impatient if you like, if it’s what you’ve come to expect from me.” He thrust against her forcefully reminding her he was more than capable if that’s what she wanted. She gasped, clinging on to his back as he continued to roll his body against hers as he spoke.

“If you’d indulge me though, in my thoughts there wasn’t a single inch of you that I didn’t kiss or stroke. I have loved every moment we have spent together, however hasty those moments have been. Now, we have more than a moment, I’d rather like to enjoy the time we have.” As his words tumbled from him, his lips scorched all over her chest, her collar bone, her arms until he drew her glowing hand to his mouth and kissed the palm lacing his fingers into hers and drawing it above her head. 

Her other hand flew to his face caressing his jaw and pulling him down for another deep kiss. She couldn’t look at him any longer, a bubbling rush was building in her chest and she knew if she didn’t keep kissing him she’d break out into relieved tears.

After returning her kiss with fervour, he began journeying once again down her body. When his mouth reached the tidy curls above her wet opening, he nuzzled into her, groaning with pleasure at the scent and taste filling his senses. He ran his tongue over the length of her thrilling at the pressure of her body bucking against him, before he regained control and continued journeying. Taking time to caress and kiss at each scar and blemish on her legs, her hands groping wildly at her side as she lost possession of him.

His hands cradled her feet, massaging the tension free as he knelt between her thighs seemingly trying to decide how to proceed when there were just so many possibilities. She sat up abruptly, unable to wait any longer and they knelt kissing languidly as her hand stoked over his chest, sighing with admiration before it reached his stiff member. She crawled back a little on the bed, darting a look up at him before beginning to lick along the length of his erection. 

His eyes fluttered close, his body sagging into the heat of her mouth as her tongue darted around the tip of his cock, greedily tasting the precum and chasing more. Relishing the sensation, he forced his eyes to open and groaned deeply at the sight of her tight body bent, the expanse of her back and ass naked before him. His hands circled over her, occasionally running through her hair before continuing to make lazy strokes in time with her bobbing mouth.

It would have been so easy to allow the hot tugging knot in his stomach to pull him headlong into his climax, and he’d love to see her devour him as he spilled into her mouth, but some earlier desire, some words they’d exchanged rose to the surface of his mind. With a gentle firmness he ran his hand under her flexed jaw and pulled her away from him.

“You want me to stop?” She purred at him, her hands massaging his balls. He lost his resolve for a moment and panted steeling himself further.

“I don’t want to stop. I want more, more of you, more of…everything.”

She quickly found herself on her back once again a leg flung over his shoulder as his mouth delved into her, his teeth scraping delicately at her lips as he lapped and sucked all over her. With her legs flung wide he could see, taste, touch so much more and he growled with satisfaction at being given the leisure to enjoy her. Hi tongue drew long, flat strokes over her length before plunging his tongue into her, driving it curling inside before slipping out and around her clit. The fingers that were clinging onto her thighs moved to run circles over the delicate flesh around her slit before one slowly sunk into her.

“Have you thought about this?” His deep voice vibrating over her as he barely raised his head to ask the question.

“Mmm, of course. Sometimes I think...” 

Her reply seemed to please him as he slid a second finger into her making her gasp and pause for a moment.

“You think…?” He prompted.

“Sometimes I think you deliberately lick your lips when I’m watching you, or sometimes you bite your lip and I can’t think of anything other than your face between my legs.” With his face contentedly fulfilling her wishes she felt free to tell him her wicked daydreams, her hands lazily rolling her breasts together and squeezing at her nipples as he played. 

“You’d be right.” He breathed over her, devouring her with greater frenzy making her cry out, immediately clamping a hand in her mouth to stop the sound. He chuckled a little driving his fingers and tongue into her again, encouraging her to moan more loudly until her sobs echoed his own growls in rhythm with his thrusting hand until she felt a surge of heat rise from her core. 

Responding to the tightening muscles around his fingers, he sucked on her swollen clit, rolling it over his tongue until she shook. Instead of pulling away he kept licking, gentle strokes at first to drink her in. Writhing about, over-sensitive, she hissed and dragged at his hair desperate for him to stop but at the same time wanting to hold on to this moment indefinitely.

“Cullen, you don’t have to…” she tried to explain, wanted him to know that his attentions were more than enough, that she felt guilty, and wanted to give him pleasure. He kissed and nibbled at her inner thighs, moaning with pleasure, seemingly oblivious to her struggles.

“Cullen.” She spoke again. This time his eyes flitted up and caught hers as his tongue drank hot and along her dripping centre; the vision paralysing her with want.

“Yes?” He replied rubbing his stubbly, wet jaw over her making her gasp and squirm against him.

“Have you thought about this?” Her hand once again fumbling in his curls now sticking to his damp forehead.

He smirked briefly, his face glistening from her juices, the sight debauched and wonderful. As he began to speak, he scissored his fingers inside her to emphasise his words.

“If I told you how often the thought of burying my face between your thighs and drinking you dry has crossed my mind, I…I think you’d remove me from my post immediately for dereliction of duties.”

She shuddered with the wanton honesty of his words and tugged at his hair, impatient to feel more of him. He obeyed her command and stalked back up the bed, winding a hand around her back, bringing so much of his body into contact with hers that it threatened to overwhelm her. 

His eyes were so close she could appreciate the golden spun centre of his brown irises, the little creases at the corners and the dark circles. She kissed his brow, his cheeks, his jaw, wanting to relieve all the anguish. He rested his sweaty forehead against hers and let her discover him. 

As her lips and tongue travelled over him, she found her way home to that scar and she smiled; the smoothness exotic yet familiar. Her tongue glanced over it before running over his lips, easing them to part for her and then she was drowning in his kiss once again. As their mouths strained to deepen their kiss further and further, their bodies undulated against one another’s, his strong arms holding her close while hers ran in feather light strokes over the muscles of his back. 

They continued moving together with luxuriously slow movements until his hardness was exquisitely close to entering her. There was no urgency in his movements as he just rocked until one delicate moment revolved into another until they were united. He groaned into her open mouth not breaking their kiss. Their legs wrapping together bringing their bodies flush against one another. The pressure on her and inside her immediately overpowering.

Soon they were both gasping and noisily moaning, unabashed in their praise for one another. Cullen running his hand around her to hold her hips steady as he began to move within her.

At first his thrusts were slow but determined, each time seeking to fill her more deeply. The heat capturing him with each push was making his pulse quicken and his head feel light. He gently lifted her leg to dive deeper still as he placed soft kisses along her calf.

They weren’t just fucking any more they were making love, the Inquisitor was shocked, she never knew there was any real difference. Despite the wonders she’d seen on her travels and the terrible, mindless chaos she’d experienced, she felt choked at the realisation that this world could still surprise her. Or rather that Cullen could still surprise her. Somehow she knew that he always would and she loved him for it.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she surged forward, forcing him to lift her (which he did with a firm smoothness that would have left her questioning the experiences he was drawing from if she hadn’t been so immersed in the moment) before deliberately lowering herself onto his lap. 

Each time his flesh collided with hers a grunt rumbled like thunder within him, the noise alone making her senses hazy. Soon the grunts became sharper, more distinct and then there were words spilling from him. Words that had been concealed for far too long now leaping out of his throat and dazzling her.

Sometimes a guttural cry of “Maker.” would roll from his beautifully reddened mouth or a surprised sounding “Fuck!” when she rolled her hips stubbornly against him. Of course, this provoked her to experiment between thrusts, sometimes grinding and circling her hips before raising herself up and pounding back against him, his hard cock hitting something hidden and marvellous inside her.

She threw her head back as she rode his lap, their hands lacing and pulling for control, his mouth latching onto her neck, biting and licking claiming her fully as his. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He cried, face blissful.

“I have some idea.” She ground against him harder.

“You feel…Maker, you feel so fucking good.” The crude words somehow sounding beautiful on his tongue. His compliments making her wild as she squirmed on his lap. He reached behind her to grab the headboard with one hand so that he could thrust harder, one hand still clutching her hip to anchor himself.

Clearly building toward a shuddering climax, she wrapped her arms around him and held herself close, feeling sweat pooling between their bodies and listening to the shouts that echoed around her room, out of the open window across Skyhold.

Soon they were both crying out, movements shuddering, he plunged deep into her with one last roar and then just held her. Her own muscles contracting around his spasming length. The hot flood that hit her made her mewl with the intense pleasure of feeling his release. 

They rocked gently to stillness, their arms clutching each other close, until the silence drew her attention to their shaky breaths and just how hot and sticky they were. Their bodies radiating heat, his heartbeats deafening against her. From the hall below there was a cheer; Cullen felt immediately embarrassed and proud when he thought it may be for them and it made him chuckle childishly. She laughed along, stroking his back with shaky hands.

When she raised her damp face from where it nestled against his shoulder, she gazed at him with wonder. His own crooked smile seemed to convey the awe in which he held her and it was with a peculiar shyness that she found his fingers cup her face and bring her lips trembling to his own. 

He kept cradling her head as he lay her gently back down again and tenderly unhooked her legs. Pressing loving kisses all over her face, finishing with the tip of her nose (which made her eyes crinkle in delight) before easing himself out of her and falling to her side.

Too hot for blankets or any more contact, they lay bare and pulsing next to one another enjoying the cool breeze that drifted in, lazily tracing fingers over one another’s torsos. 

They finally had a moment to breathe.

He lifted her still glowing hand and kissed it before rolling to his side to look at her profile.

“I love you” She said, the words sounding loud in the heady atmosphere. She didn’t have to look at him to know that his eyes creased and his lips quirked. She’d thought about this moment often enough to have the scene painted in her mind.

“You’ve never said that before.” The vulnerability in his voice making her turn her head. She considered briefly the apologies or excuses she could make. She considered reassuring him, explaining that she'd been frightened or defensive...No. She knew him better now and knew that this was unnecessary.

“I didn’t have the time.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the start, I struggled far more with this chapter as I wanted to provide enough contrast while maintaining the tone/characterisation.
> 
> I also may have got carried away with portraying their relationship, even though they've been confident together previously I thought that this may evaporate when they were finally given time to consider their feelings a little bit more. Hope this came across without is seeming ooc?
> 
> Please let me know what you think - I really do appreciate it.


End file.
